Demon of the Bell Tower
by Maddchick13
Summary: Gilbert lives in a bell tower with the stone statues named Alfred, Antonio, and Francis, who talk back when he's not being visited by his "guardian", Ivan. Then, one day he sneaks out and sees the charming Italian dancer Feliciano, and is captured by his grace... But he's not allowed to leave his tower because of his appearance. (Loosely based on the hunchback of Notre Dame)
1. Prologue thingy?

Children crowded around a colorful booth, awaiting the puppet master to put on the show. The colors on the side seemed to swirl in the sunlight glinting off the sides, causing the children to hyperfocus on the only part that wasn't shimmering. Suddenly the curtains pulled back to reveal a slightly ticked off Italian. He wore a floppy hat and a colorful cloak that appeared to copy the shimmering of the booth. He was in a deep conversation with a puppet that seemed to look like him, except with the hair curl on the wrong side.

"No, idiota. The bells! The bells are beautiful! Uhg. They are all so different, all of their chimes melding together to tell wonderful stories to those who listen. But you know, the bells don't ring by themselves." Here he seemed to pause, noticing the children. He smoothed a smile across his features, then continued on with his tale.

"Way up in the tower, there is a lonely bell ringer. No one knows where he came from or even that he was in existence. Until today, that is. Now if you listen closely, I will tell you the tale of a man. A man, and a monster..."

_Long ago, on a dark and snowy night, four people sailed up to the docks, one of the men hissing at the woman to quiet down her babe. She crooned softly to the bundle she held, stepping off the boat with the others. Suddenly, guards burst from their various hiding places, a singular horseman sitting regally upon his faithful steed stepping forwards into the moonlight._

_ "Ivan Braginstky...!" One of the men muttered in horror, as the guards grabbed him and started to drag them away. One of the guards noticed something the woman was cradling to her chest._

_ "What is that?" He asked her. Ivan looked down at the woman from where he was perched._

_ "Something she stole, da? Take it from her." He said, his lips twisting upward in a cruel imitation of an innocent smile. The woman backed away in horror, then suddenly bolted, clutching the bundle tightly to her chest. Ivan sighed, kicking the sides of his horse, urging it to follow the woman as she weaved through the cold and silent town, the only noise being her rugged pants and the thunder of horse hooves chasing her. She saw a short alley and ducked into it at the last second, scaling the wall with her free hand as she continued her escape. However, Ivan merely chuckled as he urged his horse to go around, knowing that there was only one place that the woman could go. Sure enough, as he rounded the building, he saw her pounding on the church door, begging for someone to open the door. The woman whirled around as she heard the horse behind her. She struggled away from door, tripping down the stairs and landing in the snow, her bundle rolling away from her as she stared up at the sky, before her sight faded._

_Ivan stared down at the bundle, swinging down from his horse to inspect it. He pulled the cloth away to reveal a dozing infant._

_ "A... Child?" He asked to himself. Then the child's eyes flickered open, and he took in the ruby hue and the white hair adorning the infants head. "A demon!" He cried, readying his pipe to crush the babe._

_ "Stop!" A voice cried, as Ivan was lifting the weapon above his head. Ivan turned, seeing the priest from the church, his robe in disarray, his brown hair flying everywhere as he cradled the young woman's form to himself._

_ "Ivan! Look at what you have done." He said, guestering to the woman's lifeless body. Ivan looked down at the babe he was about to rid from the world._

_ "But he is evil, da? I am merely freeing this vorld from his presence." The cold man replied. The Priest shook his head._

_ "No, Ivan. You must not shed anymore innocent blood tonight." He said, placing the woman down and stepping towards the large man._

_ "Then what am I to be doing vith this child?" He asked. The priest frowned as he looked at the child in the taller mans arms._

_ "You must raise him. Take care of this child as if he were your own." Ivan started to shake his head, when the child gurgled, reaching out towards the tall, cold man. Ivan felt something soften in his chest as he stared at the child's eyes. He sighed._

_ "Fine. I will take care of child. But let him live vith you. I have no room. Please." The priest nodded as he stepped forwards, taking the child from Ivan and turning back to the church._

-OHWOWALINEBREAKWOULDYOULOOKATTHAT-

Disclaimer is that I don't own any of this. Nada. Zip. None. yup. So, um... I reposted this because I found a few weird patches and stuff, so I rewrote some of it. Yeah... (This is kinda awkward?) Also, MOSOC isn't being updated anytime soon because it sucks and it's really old and people are mean and I'd rather not deal with that fandom anymore. Sorry. Soooo... Tell me what you think! I'd really appretiate it, and also, anyone want to guess who's gonna be who? c:

Whoever gets it right get their own story written! (Nopressureijustreallylikethembutidon'tgetthemthatoften)


	2. Gil is a pretty princess

"So. Today is the day, huh? You gonna finally fly?" The albino boy asked, that once lonely child now at a strapping age of twenty one. The small yellow bird chirped, causing a laugh to bubble out of the young man's lips.

"Nein! You cannot stay here forever, Gilbird." The man sighed and looked down at the people milling about, unaware of his existence above them. "That alone is my fate." He heard chuckling coming from behind him, and a comforting stone arm slung itself around the man. Gilbert, for that was the man's name, turned to look at his friends.

The oldest one was Francis. He had been carved from rock that sparkled in the sunlight, his blonde hair and charming personality causing him to be the "romancer" of the group.

The second eldest was Antonio. The statue that he and Francis were supposed to be paired along side with had been broken, so they had been thrown in the bell tower to gather moss. Antonio was Spanish by nature, and was often considered the friendliest of the three.

The youngest, Alfred, was in fact of Gilberts own creation. When he was seventeen, he had found the large block up in the rafters of the church, unfinished and abandoned. Gilbert had spent the next year and a half sculpting him with only Francis and Antonio to help him. In fact, Gilbert and the other two considered him the "baby of the family", because he was so young.

"Good morning Antonio, Alfred and Francis." He said, ducking out from under the arm of the oldest, Francis. Alfred beamed back at him.

"Good morning Gil! Hey, do you know where my glasses went?" The statue asked. Gilbert laughed as he leaned over and poked them from where they were sitting on the man's nose.

"I swear, sometimes you're vorse than Roddy." The white haired man chuckled, striding over to one of the ledges, swinging himself up and over onto one of the many roofs. He peered downwards, the height making his stomach swoop in delight as he stared at the tiny specs darting around to live their day to day lives. He sighed, placing his face in one of his hands, the other idely placed across his knees, squatting as the wind brushed his snow white hair away from his pale complexion. He sat back, dangling his legs off the roof edge, allowing his ruby red eyes to drift shut. He stayed like that for a few moments, allowing the sun to wash over him and warm him. His eyes snapped open as he heard one of his bells tinkle, a sign that his "guardian" was coming. Gilbert grasped the edge of the roof, then gracefully flipped over and landed down precariously on a rail. He turned, walking for a bit before he flipped off onto the floor, his boots making a light "tink" as he landed. He walked over to the door and threw it open, wrapping his arms around the general.

"Ivan! Vhat vas taking you so long?" Gilbert said, smiling brightly. Ivan smiled back slightly, allowing himself to pat the other male on the head.

"Hello, Gilbert. How are you being while I was away?" The white haired man bustled over to the shelf he had made years ago, taking down the dishware he had. He placed them on his rickety table, pulling up one of his nicer chairs, and then sitting on one of his short stools. Ivan placed a basket on the table, the pleasing smell of breakfast drifting out of the towel covering the food.

"Eh, most of the day I am bored. Gilbird finally flew the nest, though! And there is a festival coming up soon. Oh! And Alfred forgot his glasses vere on his face, just like Roddy does all the time..." Gilbert trailed off as he felt the older man's cheery expression slip, exposing the confusement and anger he felt.

"Gilbert, ve have been talking about this. Alfred is not real. Neither are the others. Only me and Rodrich." Ivan said, clearly worried and upset with his ward. Gilbert hung his head in shame, averting his eyes from the other man in front of him.

"Sorry, Ivan. I forgot. You and Roddy." He mumbled, his eyes flickering up to connect with Ivan's gaze only to dart away again.

"Remember, Gilbert. The world is cruel. The world is wicked. It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole township. Rodrich and I are your only friends. He who keeps you, teaches you, feeds you, dresses you. And I who look upon you without fear. How can we protect you, Gil, unless you always stay up here? Away up here?" Ivan sighed, turning to face Gilbert. He placed a hand on the shorter man's shoulders, staring into his ruby red eyes.

"Remember vhat I taught you, Gilbert." He said. Gilbert nodded and echoed what he heard the other man say, what had been spoken all his life.

"You are different"

"I am different." He said, dropping his gaze to his feet.

"And you are scary."

"Ja. I'm scary."

"These are weaknesses for which people hold no pity. You are not understanding. You do not comprehend." Gilbert hung his head.

"They will think I'm hell sent."

"Out there they will think you are a demon"

"I am a demon" Gilbert echoed.

"Out there they will hate and scorn and fear"

"Only a demon" his eyes were watery now.

"Why invite their calumny and consternation? Stay in here. Be faithful to me. Do as I say, obey, and stay up here." Ivan said. He stood a few moments longer, then turned back to the small door in front of him.

"Vell, goodbye Gilbert. I am going." Then the door shut behind him, the hollow echoing in the bell tower reminding Gilbert just how alone he was. He walked back to one of the many balconies, gripping the railing tightly, until imprints of his hands were left in the soft metal. He stared down at the crowd gathering in the town square.

"They don't know..." He sighed. "They don't know vhat I vould give to be one of them."

"Safe behind these vindows and these parapets of stone, Gazing at the people down below me." The albino pressed a palm to one of the various windows. "All my life I vatch them as I hide up here alone. Hungry for the histories they show me. All my life I memorize their faces, knowing zem as they vill never know me." He walked over to his table, running his finger over a few of the carvings he had done of the townspeople.

"All my life I vonder how it feels to pass a day, not above zem, but among them!" Gilbert walked over to a window and threw it open.

"And out there! Living in the sun! Give me one day out zere, all I ask is one! To hold forever out there. Vhere they all live unaware, vhat I'd give! Vhat I'd dare! Just to live one day out there! Out there among ze soldiers and ze knights and zeir squires, Through ze roofs and gables I can see them! Ev'ry day zey shout and march and go about the blacksmiths fires, heedless of the gift it is to be zem! If I vas different, I'd treasure ev'ry instant!" Gilbert scaled the architecture, swinging freely over the dizzying fall and landing on a different roof.

"Out zere, strolling by the snow. Sieze a morning out there, like ordinarys know. Zose who freely walk about there. Just one day and then I svear I'll be content vith my share. Von't resent! Von't despair! Old and bent, I von't care. I'll have spent one day out zere!" He smiled brightly, looking back at the gathering in the town square. His brows furrowed in confusement at how many people there were. It wasn't a holiday, and there weren't any public announcements, or Ivan would have told him. His confusement deepened as he descended lower, scaling down the architecture to get a closer look. He dropped into a crouch, hiding himself behind the stone railing so no one saw him.

"Vhat is going on?" He asked himself, peering at the crowd. Suddenly, his breath was stolen away as he caught a glimpse of gold and blue darting through the crowd. He looked closer and discovered that it was a boy. A dancer. Gilbert watched in amazement as the brunette twirled through the audience, spinning and snapping his hips in time to the beat that he played on his glittering tamborine. He felt his heart patter a bit, then he stopped.

"Hey man, where you going in such a rush?" Alfred asked, swooping down and landing lightly next to the paralyzed albino.

"Nein... Novhere. Just... Vatching." Gilbert answered absent mindedly, his words leaving in a sigh as he watched the boy dance. Antonio flew down from where he was previously perched, coming to assist the youngest in his quest.

"No, mi amigo. There must be something troubling you." The Spanish statue said, placing a hand on the man's upper arm. Gilbert turned to look at his three friends.

"Look at him." He said, gesturing to the boy before him, dancing. "Isn't he gorgeous?" Francis smiled from where he saw the boy.

"Ah, yes. The dancer. You have good taste, no?" Gilbert turned an alarming shade of red.

"Nien! Not like- No! It's not!" The statues chuckled as he spluttered his denials. Gilbert eventually fell silent, watching transfixed as the delicate boy weaved around, being followed by a goat holding a hat for the coins.

"Zere's nothing vrong vith vatching, ja?"

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

_Hahaha! I finally updated... yay? Well... I hope you guys like the story so far and I'm hoping I'll get a review soon that isn't Val just typing in question marks. If you guys could give me some constructive criticism, I would love that. And if you see any mistakes or have any questions, feel free to ask or point out! c:_

_MC out_

_(EDIT: I forgot part of a sentence... *sweatdrop* well thats embarrassing..._


	3. Luddys an idiot and Gil gets hurt feels

Ludwig frowned as he looked around at the unfamiliar territory. He turned as he bumped into another villager. The shorter man looked up as if to yell, but decided it wasn't worth it as he took in how much taller Ludwig was. The taller man's frown deepened as the shorter man scowled and stormed off, as if it was Ludwig's fault that the world was going to burst into flames. Ludwig watched him go, confusion plain on his face.

"Vhat vas his problem?" He asked to no one in particular. He watched the retreating back a bit further, and then shrugged, turning back to the crowd, hoping someone would help him locate where he was supposed to go.

He walked on a bit further, then he was bumped into again. He wondered why all these people were bumping into him... Suddenly his train of thought trailed off as he looked down and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his entire life. Short brown hair framed a slightly chubby face with soft brown eyes and slightly pouty lips. The girl's neck was thin and pale, leading down to graceful shoulders. Her small chest was draped with gypsy looking clothes, and it tapered into curvy hips. Her legs seemed to stretch on forever, probably due to the skirt she was wearing that was slightly see-through to reveal tight pants on underneath. The legs eventually became slender ankles, which were bare if you didn't count the few anklets she was wearing.

Ludwig took this all in before she had even finished stumbling, his hands shooting out to steady her in a default reaction he had from the war. He winced inwardly as she flinched away from him, then became acutely aware of a sudden pain in his leg. He looked down and saw a goat with the most ridiculous eyebrows he had ever seen in all his travels. They were bushy, and seemed to clash with the brown and white fur the animal sported. The goat bleated at him, then bumped against him again, this time causing him to stumble closer to the brunette. If goats could scowl, then that is what this goat would be doing. Ludwig frowned and pulled his horse closer to himself with it's reigns. If only he had his dogs with him... That goat wouldn't be scowling for long!

"-ir? Sir? Excuse-a me? Are you okay?" Ludwig snapped out of his day dream of roasting the goat over a fire and eating it.

"Oh, sorry. I vas just spacing out for a moment." The girl giggled and then her eyes widened as something she saw over the man's shoulder.

"Sorry for-a this!" She said, before pulling the man down into a kiss. Ludwig froze, totally stunned and unsure how to react. When the girl heard footsteps walk by, she released the tall blonde man and kissed him on the cheek.

"Gratzi! I'll just be going now..." And then she took off running, her goat picking up a hat of coins and going after her. Ludwig stared in shock before he realized that he needed to get to the church before it was too late. He turned around, walking forwards once more, searching for the spiral coming from the church towers.

Eventually, the tall blonde haired man came to the foot of the stairs in front of the church. He dropped his horses reins, comanding it to stay, and then walked up the doors. He rested against the worn old wood, his hand tracing the patterns carved in the oak. Ludwig sighed and then opened the door, wincing at the creaking that the door gave as he slipped in between the wood and the doorway.

"Rodrich? I am here... vhere are you?" The man called out to the empty pews. No one answered. Ludwig carried on a bit further, looking for any signs of life.

"Rodrich? Are you here?" Suddenly a form jumped down from the ceiling and landed on ludwigs back.

"Vest! You are back! I thought you'd never return! You sure had your awesome big brother vorry." Ludwig turned and drew his sword, pointing it at the man behind him. He saw the blood red eyes and the snow white hair, and the pale, pale skin.

"Demon!" He cried, taking a step back. The look on the others face fell. Hurt and confusion flashed across his face as he stared at the younger man.

"Vest? Don't you... Don't you remember me?" The red eyed man asked him again. Ludwig narrowed his eyes.

"No. Should I?" He asked, wary of the man before him. A clatter sounded behind them.

"Yes, you should. He is your brother, after all." Ludwig glanced over his shoulder, then grumbling, put his sword back into its sheath.

"Are you Rodrich?" He asked the piano man. The brunette paused in his playing and pushed up his glasses.

"Yes, I am. And the boy before you is Gilbert. You are Ludwig, yes?" Ludwig found himself nodding as he stood up straighter. Suddenly awkward laughter filled the air behind them. It seemed as if Gilbert had finally processed what was going on.

"Haha, vest. Like you don't know who specs over there is. Very funny. You vere scaring me for a bit there." Ludwig found himself turning to see the albino laughing as he leaned against a pew.

"You really had me going! Rody, ain't this guy hilarious?" Ludwig frowned.

"I'm sorry but, I just don't remember you..." The laughter weakened.

"Vest? Its okay, you can stop now. Ve all thought it vas funny, but you need to stop."

"Gilbert, I don't think he's joking. I think he really doesn't remember who we are." The laughter finally died out and Gilbert looked shocked.

"Luddy? Is this true? Do you not remember...?" Ludwig sighed and nodded. Suddenly Gilbert was serious.

"I see. Vell, I'll just... Be going then..." And then the albino walked over to a set of stairs, disappearing up them.

"Vats vrong vith him?" He asked. Rodrich sighed and pushed his glasses up again.

"If the boy you practically raised and treated as the younger brother you never had one day returned from war and then didn't remember you, I think you would act like that too." Ludwig was shocked.

"How do you know this?" He asked, confused.

"Because I watched you two grow up. Now if you will excuse me, I have to get back to the piano. If you need anything, call Elizabetha." Then the priest turned and went back to his piano, slipping into a musical state of mind only he seemed to be able to achieve.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

_Hey guys! Sorry this is so short. I was actually going to post this like, three or four days ago but then it all got deleted and then life happened and I was at a camp thingy without internet for three days. Blechk. Also, I was going to post this tomorrow, but tomorrow is my sister's birthday! So I'm writing a Canada one shot for her. :{_

_As for your reviews! OMG THANKS! I LOVED them! Haha._

_EricaHarp: Thanks for the criticism! And I totally agree that Romano's personality works better for Esmerelda, but we all must keep in mind that our dear sweet Italy could snap at any second because the mafia, bro... Also, I think I did a bit better in blending the two personalities this chapter, but I'm not a million percent positive so feedback on that maybe? And at first I wasn't going to and then I downloaded the track and it's all I've been listening to for about a week. So I thought "maybe I could just squeeze them in here..." and then BAM! Progress._

_Omgyass: Haha, really? Oh wow thanks!_

_Rightinthefelios: Haha! I guess you guys all have varying opinions on who the dancer should be. This is just going to make everything so much more awesome later._

_Megan, SilverDawn1313 and Guest: Aw, you guys! you're making me blush!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia, or Hunchback of Notre Dame, or a Canada cosplay that I may or may not be wearing right now... Haha..._


	4. Luddys head hurts and Ivan's surprising

Ludwig found himself busy in his returning weeks. He had been recruited by the leader of the town to help round up the criminals. This, of course, led to him spending more and more time out in public and less time to ponder over what the albino had meant. But everyone had to face the music at some point.

It had been an especially difficult day for Ludwig. He had been forced to chase a man across the town, twice, and when he finally caught up, he had to bring him to the prison. He sighed as he locked the cell, turning his back only to be spat upon. He twitched, and continued walking. He stepped out into the fresh air and took a deep breath in relief. He walked over to his horse, swinging up onto it. He clicked it with his heels, bringing the horse into a trot away from the damp hell hole he had just been in. He weaved through the crowds, his vantage point giving him a clear view of the people. He made his way back to the church, dismounting and walking up the steps. He traced the patterns in the wood, faint stirrings of forgotten memories attempting to push forwards. Ludwig shook his head, frowning. He didn't have time for that! He pushed open the doors, startled when he ran into a large man with white blonde hair and a large coat, a scarf hanging from his neck.

"Sorry, comrade. I vas not seeing you there." Ludwig shrugged it off, stepping to the side to allow the man to pass. Unfortunately for him, the man stopped and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You are Ludvig, da? I have been meaning to be speaking with you for a bit now. Vill you accompany me for a little?" Ludwig felt shock register as he realized that he was speaking with Ivan Braginsky. He bowed slightly and fell in step behind Ivan.

"Vhat is it that you vanted to talk about, sir?" Ivan sighed as he turned to look at the crowd gathering around in the market place.

"You see the chaos going on here, da?" Ivan said, his arm darting out and grabbing a small child, removing a doll from his grasp before returning it to a small girl who had been crying. The child smiled and hugged Ivan's leg before running off to her parents, Ludwig nodded as the boy was set down. Ivan bent down and looked at the boy, smiling.

"You shouldn't be taking things that are not yours, okay, young one?" The small boy nodded before running off after the little girl. Ivan straightened up, smiling softly. Ludwig frowned. What had just happened didn't add up to the cruel heartless beast that everyone said that Ivan was.

"I sometimes long for my family that I left back in Russia. But then I think to myself, I cannot bring my loved ones here before I clean up this place, and atone for the things I have done, otherwise I von't be able to face them again." Ludwig stared at him in shock, allowing what he had been told to sink in. He nodded, turning to survey the people to hide his surprise.

"So I'm guessing that you vant me to help you round up the criminals here?" Ivan nodded.

"You are already doing such a good job, comrade, so I thought I vould help by making you captain of the guards." Ludwig wheeled around in shock.

"Vhat, really? Danke, sir. I vill not disappoint you." The two talked for a bit longer before Ludwig excused himself. He turned and walked away, making his way back to the church. He sat down on the steps, holding his head in his hands.

"But vhy me? I'm not... I'm nothing special..." Slowly, Ludwig's head started pounding, before he grasped at his temples, his nose scrunching as he attempted to conceal his pain.

_"But, I'm nothing special, Bruder. Vhy vould you want to hang out vith me instead of them?" A small blonde boy with tears blue eyes looked up at an older boy with bright red eyes and pale skin, with hair as white as snow. The older man grinned down at the younger boy._

_"Because I'm your awesome older Bruder! And besides, even if I vanted too, Ivan says I can't go outside. But it's okay, because I get to hang vith mein awesome little Bruder!" The little boy smiled at that, drying his eyes and standing up. The albino turned to look at the group of boys playing outside._

_"Hey, vest, your okay vith staying inside to play vith me, right? Vest? Vest..."_

"Vest! Come on, vake up. Please be okay. It vould be totally not awesome if your not okay." Ludwig blinked up at a man in a hooded cloak before shutting his eyes against the sunlight. A sigh of relief was heard before arms were looped under his own and he was dragged up the steps of the church.

"Vest, as much as I love you, mein gott you are vay to heavy."

"It's becaus I'm vearing armor under my cloak, dummkopf." The cloaked figure, who Ludwig was almost positive was Gilbert, stopped and dropped him to the ground again.

"Geez, how heavy is zat stuff?" Ludwig huffed as he sat up, running at his hand over his face.

"Not as heavy as you think." He paused, turning to look at the albino hidden under the cloak.

"Vait, I thought zat Ivan said you veren't allowed to go outside?" Gilbert laughed for a moment then paused.

"How did you know that?" Ludwig frowned.

"I don't... I don't know..." He clutched at his head again. "Could you help me inside?" Gilbert paused, then bent over and helped up the blonde, assisting him through the open door.

.oOo. .oOo. .oOo. .oOo.

_Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long. I just lost inspiration for a little bit, but I finally got around to writing this! So tell me what you think! (I swear, 'w's are almost nonexistent in this story). And I would really love to respond to your Guys' reviews, but I'm in my iPad. I've been on the iPad for about a month now, and the auto correct is KILLING me. But you guys are totally sweet and so wonderful for reviewing! C: you have no idea how happy it makes me! Also, surprised that my Ivan/Frollo is more humane? Me too. Oh, and could I maybe get your opinion on who Russia's family could be? I'm thinking he should have a wife, which leads to- oops. Almost spoiled part of the plot! Teehee. :3 Well, I should probably get to writing the next chapter for all you lovely people! Ciao!_


End file.
